RUN
by cherrio5000
Summary: Percy Jackson from the popular series Percy Jackson and the Olympians, he goes on a completely different adventure. He is not even a Half-Blood anymore! Please enjoy this book.
1. RUN

_Chapter 1- Run!_

_"Run!"_

Percy said to himself, running through the trees. Looking for something, something special. There was so many sharp branches, it was hard just to stand in it.

"Ahhh!"

Percy screamed as he ran straight into a sharp branch. He turned and looked back, his eyes widened and he jumped up immediately. He began to run as fast as he could. His reason?

They were still after him.

"DIE!" Said 3 black cloaked figures chasing him.

Percy began to run faster, but they sped up too. When he went faster they did too. He had to find a way out of this.

"Sahhhhhh!" Screeched one of the black figures.

It fell to the ground with an arrow in its chest. Percy knew exactly where it came from.

"Luke" Percy whispered to himself still running.

"Sahhhhhh!" Another black figure fell with an arrow in his chest.

There was just one left. Percy stopped running and turned around. He took out Riptide and held it straight out. The black figure tried to stop, but, he couldn't and the black figure was stabbed.

"Sahhhhhh!" He took the sword out and the black figure fell to the ground.

Percy turned around and kept running. Then he passed through the force-field and he saw it. The city. The city for people like him.


	2. The Adventure

_Chapter 2- The Adventure_

"Percy!" Luke yelled to Percy. "Yeah I'm back!" Percy replied by yelling.

*A strike of lightning hit in between the two friends*

"Perseus Jackson!" Hermes yelled to Percy.

Both the two boys were completely stunned.

"Zeus has requested to see you! You have to get there yourselves! You have three days to leave this city! You must then get to the Empire State Building!" Hermes orders Percy.

"Who, Who, Who are you? And who is this Zeus?" Percy asked.

"You find out soon once you get to the Empire State Building. We will be waiting!" Hermes said.

Hermes then vanished into thin air. Both the boys were clueless.

"We are just heroes, who was that!?" Percy asked.

"I'm pretty sure that was Greek mythology." Luke replied.

So the two boys decided to get packing, Percy didn't want to go alone so he was bringing Luke. So they decided after three days they will leave at 6:30 in the morning.

*Three days have passed and it is 6:25 in the morning and both boys are awake ready to go*

"Do you think we should go now?" Luke asks Percy.

"Sure lets go ahead."


	3. It Has Only Just Begun

_Chapter 3- It Has Just Begun_

The boys have already learned some things the hard way. The black figures(Demons), were surrounding the city. They had to fight their way through, they came out alive, but not unharmed. Luke had taken a blow to the knee and the demons were still following them.

"I'm already hating this." Luke said.

"It hasn't even been half an hour!" Percy replied.

They didn't talk again until sun-down. They were tired, hungry, and cold. And in the middle of December that's what you would expect.

"How are we going to set up the structure?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea." Percy replied.

Luke immediately turned around, drew an arrow, pulled and fired.

"What was that about!?" Percy yelled at Luke as he was walking towards the arrow.

"Come and see for yourself." Luke replied.

Percy went up and looked, and he knew why he shot that arrow. He wasn't crazy, he was actually aiming at something. He hit his target right in the heart. It was a demon.

"DIE!"

"Run!" Percy and Luke yelled at the same time, both starting to running as fast as they possibly could.


	4. We Are In Trouble, Or Are We?

_Chapter 4- We Are In Trouble, Or are we?_

Our heroes were still running. They figured out there had to be at least millions of them. And that was a problem for just two 16 year old boys.

"Set it up!" Luke yelled at Percy.

Because Percy is different. He's not just a normal hero, he's got a little magic. He flicked his fingers at the ground and a portal appeared on the ground. He and Luke jumped in and Percy immediately closed it after he jumped him.

He and Luke were surprised at what they first saw. All their friends were in New York. Doing what? Battling demons, using magic(Percy isn't the only one).

"We are in trouble." Luke said.

"Big time" Percy replied.

Percy and Luke started battling too.

"Wait what are we doing we need to get to the Empire State Building?" Percy asked.

"You go! I'll stay back and fight!" Replied Luke.

Percy started running through the city heading straight for it. Straight for the Empire State Building. Ten demons were following him, so Percy shot a force-field at the Empire State Building. He jumped through the doors and the demons couldn't get in.

Then everything stopped. The demons vanished. Everyone got teleported back to the city.

"Good Job. My name is Zues. You did well Percy." Said a voice in Percy head.


End file.
